Dont Speak
by Lady Alrak
Summary: Rony havia decido se declarar,mas tinha medo de perder sua amiga...Uma história boba e sem pretensão alguma! Songfic Music by No Doubt


**Don´t Speak – Não fale.**

Rony abriu os olhos mais não quis se levantar ficou deitado e viu que horas eram. E viu que já estava quase no fim do café da manhã.

"Hum... talvez eles já tenham saído da mesa...".

Levantou-se e rumou ao banheiro.

_**You and me**_

_**(Você e eu,).**_

_**We used to be together**_

_**(Nós estávamos acostumados a estar junto)**_

_**Every day together always**_

_**(Todo dia juntos, sempre). **_

Rony rumou ao salão principal e viu que para seu alivio ela não estava mais a mesa, na verdade tinham bem poucas pessoas à mesa naquela hora.Sentou-se e se serviu de torradas e suco de abóbora, não que realmente estivesse com fome, mas ele sabia que teria um longo dia pela frente.

Na noite anterior ele já tinha se decidido e pronto.Ela saberia.

_**I really feel**_

_**(Eu realmente sinto que)**_

_**That I'm losing my best friend**_

_**(Estou perdendo minha melhor amiga)**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**(Eu não posso acreditar)**_

_**This could be the end**_

_**(Que isso poderia ser o fim) **_

Desde quando ele sentia isso?Na verdade ele não saberia responder exatamente, ele só sabia que sem ela não poderia mais viver...Sem o jeito mandão dela e o fato de sempre ter razão...

Depois da última discussão que tiveram à mais ou menos um dia, sobre Vítor Krum e algo sobre ela ter falado: "Você tem a profundidade de uma colher de chá Ronald Weasley" e logo em seguida sair correndo e chorando o fez ver que a amava demais para vê-la sofrer assim...Mesmo que isso significasse colocar em risco a amizade deles...

_**It looks as though you're letting go**_

_**(Parece no entanto que você está deixando ir)**_

_**And if it's real,**_

_**(E se isso for real)**_

_**Well I don't want to know**_

_**(Bem, eu não quero saber) **_

-Harry cadê o Rony?-Perguntara Hermione levantando os olhos do livro "Focinho peludo, coração humano".

Harry dá um longo bocejo e larga a pena em cima do pergaminho , estava colocando o trabalho atrasado de uma semana em dia.

-Hum não sei Mione -Harry olha para os lados - Eu acho que ele deve estar a caminho porque ele me falou que também tinha que terminar essa porcaria de trabalho que o Snape passou.Dizendo isso Harry retoma o cansativo trabalho que Snape passara sobre "As propriedades da pedra da lua".

Hermione olha para a porta da biblioteca e apenas dá de ombros e volta a sua leitura.Fazia um dia que estavam se evitando, na verdade desde aquele dia que brigaram por causa da carta que ela estava escrevendo a Krum.

Rony havia sido tão grosso que não deixara Hermione falar o que ela estava escrevendo na carta, na verdade ela ainda não tinha contado a novidade...Na verdade as novidades...

_**Don't speak**_

_**(Não fale)**_

_**I know just what you're saying**_

_**(Eu sei o que você está dizendo)**_

_**So please stop explaining**_

_**(Então, por favor, pare de explicar)**_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_**(Não me diga porque isso magoa) **_

Rony entra na biblioteca, corre os olhos pela sala e então ele a viu.Seus cabelos castanhos revoltos, a testa enrugada, e mordia levemente seu lábio inferior.

Ele sorriu, sabia que ela estava concentrada, conhecia todos os seus gestos.Sabia que quando ela o chamava de Ronald Weasley realmente estava chateada e quando colocava as mãos na cintura então...

"Droga porque eu não consigo me concentrar nesse livro?".

Falando isso ela levanta os olhos e sente que alguém a olhava ao longe.

Os olhos se encontram, ela cora e abaixa a cabeça, ele cora e resolve entrar e seguir adiante.Tinha um plano, ou não tinha?

_**Don't speak**_

_**(Não fale)**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**(Eu sei o que você está pensando)**_

_**I don't need your reasons**_

_**(Eu não preciso de suas razões)**_

_**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**_

_**(Não me diga porque isso magoa)**_

Harry levanta os olhos do pergaminho boceja e não nota que neste momento algo acontecia.

Rony chega com alguns livros nas mãos e rolos de pergaminhos.

-Cara até que enfim, pensei que você fosse dormir o dia inteiro -Harry diz mais uma vez se espreguiçando.-O que houve?- pergunta percebendo que as orelhas de Rony estavam muito vermelhas.

-Algo realmente inesperado, quer dizer esperado mais também inesperado. – Responde meio sem jeito olhando para Hermione que corara e não desgrudava os olhos do livro.

Depois de um minuto de silencio vendo que Rony não falava.Harry questiona

- Sim?Você não vai continuar?- fala impaciente.

Rony fala olhando para Hermione que continua tão vermelha quanto as orelhas dele.Deixa seu material na mesa, e de um fôlego só,continua:

- É que eu percebi a importância de algo na minha vida, sem o qual eu posso viver mais eu não quero.Dói-me muito.

Ele pára e ver no rosto de Hermione o efeito que as suas palavras faziam.Ela dá um sorriso ainda de rosto baixo e nesse momento levanta os olhos os quais se encontram com os dele.

_**Our memories**_

_**(Nossas memórias)**_

_**They can be inviting**_

_**(Elas podem ser convidativas)**_

_**But some are altogether Mighty frightening**_

_**(Mas algumas são totalmente**_

_**assustadoras)**_

Harry continuava olhando incrédulo para Rony, sem entender nada e então Rony retoma as palavras.

-E que eu sei que talvez eu não mereça realmente, que existe alguém melhor para lhe dar felicidade -essa frase sai abafada.

-O quê?Hermione por acaso Diabos sabe o que essa criatura ta falando? Harry olha para a menina que contem um riso e finalmente fala

-Ele vai se casar.

-Quem?Rony vai casar?- Grita Harry nesse momento totalmente desesperado -Pelo amor de Merlim não me diga que você engravidou alguém!.- finalizara, agora passando as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando ainda mais e num tom muito alto, voltando a atenção de todos para a mesa deles.

O engraçado era que eles pareciam nem perceber nada ao redor deles, Hermione levantara e o ruivo aproxima-se dela, ficam então parados um olhando pro outro, agora muito próximos.

-Eu tentei te dizer que eu estava escrevendo para ele para parabeniza-lo -Hermione termina de explicar.

- E quem foi a doida, digo maravilhosa garota?- Rony questiona.

Nesse momento Hermione chega bem mais perto de Rony, e agora dá para contar todas as sardas no rosto dele, e sentir o forte perfume de Almíscar.

- E isso realmente importa? Ela questiona.

-Não mesmo -Ele chega mais perto do rosto dela e agora podia ouvir cada batimento cardíaco dela.

- Ei gente dá pra vocês me dizerem o que está acontecendo, quem ta grávida, quem vai casar?

Rony olha para Harry e fala:

-Cala a boca Harry.

Hermione ri, ele coloca um braço na cintura dela e outro no seu rosto e fala:

-Sua mandona.

-Seu teimoso

E então como se não tivessem mais nada a falar um pro outro, os lábios se encontram e surge um beijo doce, calmo e breve.

Nessa hora todo mundo, pelo menos os que eram amigos deles ou que simpatizavam pelo trio começam a assobiar e bater palmas.

Harry fica totalmente sem graça por não ter entendido antes do que se tratava, mas dá um sorriso e fala:

-É acho que agora, não vai ser mais um trio e sim um casal e um amigo-vela.

Rony e Hermione ainda abraçados e totalmente sem graça começam a rir, principalmente porque agora Madame Pince está expulsando todos da biblioteca.

Enquanto todos saíam, inclusive eles, Rony sabia que de agora em diante tudo seria mais fácil tendo ela ao seu lado,pois, não perdera uma amiga, ganhara uma namorada.

_**Don't speak**_

_**(Não fale)**_

_**I know what you're thinking**_

_**(Eu sei o que você está pensando) **_

Música Dont Speak by No Doubt

N/A: Escrevi essa fic com uma música que eu AMO e que me lembre na época que meu melhor amigo se declarou pra mim, mas eu não era apaixonada por ele.

Espero que curtam e comentem XD.

Bjus.


End file.
